birthdays suck
by Thelonewolf06
Summary: no idea if this is going to have a happy ending or not depends on how i feel tomorrow but basically birthdays suck.


**Well it was my 18th birthday yesterday (on the 6** **th** **) and I spent it alone watching Scooby doo because I don't drink alcohol so people didn't bother making other plans with me since I wasn't "going out". It didn't quite happen like the story but it was pretty much the same thing.**

 **I'm feeling sorry for myself so now and feeling pretty down and thought I'd write a fanfiction about it.**

 **It's not related to mascot which I will be updating once I pick myself up again and find the motivation.**

 **My Tumblr is lonewolf06666**

 **Birthdays suck.**

It's not like it mattered Beca thought to herself staring at the calendar across the room despondently which had the 9th circled to make sure that it stood out.

Now Beca hated loads of attention loathed it in fact but it had already reached three in the afternoon and she had only had a happy birthday from distant relatives and her dad who had sent a generic birthday card with money in it through the post not even a call.

I wonder if he even knows how old I am Beca thought looking back on all the birthdays were it had just been her and her mom.

Beca didn't make many friends growing up and those friends she did make always seemed to be busy on her birthday as it was during the summer.

however, she would have liked to think that she had better friends in college who she had spent three years of her life with would have remembered her 21st birthday it was supposed to be a milestone birthday after all she was now legal to do everything including drink alcohol.

But that's where the problem lied she didn't drink alcohol she never liked the taste and had no interest in being drunk so her friends were stumped on how to spend the day/night celebrating as they could have their usual booze soaked party.

So the Bella's all just did their own thing some forgetting why they had wanted to go out in the first place but Beca hadn't forgotten and it was hard to forget when your sat alone on your birthday eating chocolate and watching Scooby doo on your laptop.

Even on her social media everyone had seemed to forgotten despite the fact they should have been informed it was her birthday she still had a dismal amount of happy birthdays just one being from Ashley (the only friend that had bothered) and the rest from family.

She was broken out of her thoughts by her mum calling.

"Hi darling have you had a good day"? her mum said warmly and it instantly had Beca swallowing a lump in her throat as the question had just reminded her that it was in fact her birthday and not just a regular day off.

"Yea it's been okay" Beca lied working to keep the sadness out of her voice and sound upbeat.

Her mum saw through it straight away "Beca what's wrong"? She asked in concern.

This caused Beca to finally gave up holding it in and pretending everything is okay when it wasn't. "they forgot my birthday okay" ?! Beca cried.

"Who did" ?

"Everyone mum all of the Bella's, Jessie, Benji even chloe forgot, I thought she was my best friend Beca finished despondently her voice trailing off in a whisper.

"Oh darling I'm sorry I couldn't be there" her mum said sounding just as upset has Beca was but Beca had understood her mum's absence she had work and they had both assumed that the Bella's would of planned something so didn't make any plans between them.

"It's whatever okay mum I'm just…..."

She trailed of when her mum quickly cut in sounding sorry "I have to go it's the end of my break" she said to Beca not really wanting to leave the conversation but having to.

"Yea okay you have to go its cool bye" Beca quickly said loneliness sliding over her once again like a blanket.

Well I may as well get in the bath to relax before putting my pj's on its not like I'm going anywhere Beca thought before shuffling off to the bathroom hoping that she wouldn't have to talk to any of the Bella's and confirm that they had in fact forgotten her birthday.


End file.
